


The Trials, Deductions, Mistakes and Miracles that Make a Family

by Amethystia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Serena Holmes. This is the story of how I went from losing my mother and living alone to finding the most unlikely family and gaining not one but two fathers and a little brother who’s coming into this world was unusual to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncle?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amsay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsay/gifts).



> Welcome to my very first Sherlock story! As you may have seen from the summary above it is about Sherlock having a daughter. And of course, John and Sherlock will be getting together, a few chapters in, probably. It is slash, so if you don’t like that, don’t read. And it will be MPreg later on as well. Anyway, read, review and enjoy!

My mother and I had never gotten on well, in the few years I’d lived with her. She was cold and distant and wanted little to do with me. We only had one conversation about my father. Sherlock Holmes, the world’s only consulting detective. The circumstances of my conception hadn’t exactly been conventional. Not that my mother told my six year old self that, when I asked about it. She told me my father had no idea I existed and that it was going to stay that way. When I asked why, her only response was to inform me that my father was not one to raise a child. I almost asked if it would be any worse than the first six years of my life with her. But she turned on the spot and left the room before I had the chance. I never saw her again. A police officer came to our cottage in Northern England and informed me that my mother was dead. He did not tell me how she died. He just told me to come with him. I refused and ran off, various police officers chasing after me.  
I ran for nearly an hour, into a dense forest. When I thought I was safe, I stopped to catch my breath. I collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. With a sigh I pulled myself to my feet again. But this time I did not run, I merely walked, hoping to reach civilization so that I would not starve. It was almost two hours later that I reached the edge of the forest and came in sight of a small village. My jeans were torn and my jumper was spotted with dirt and sweat. I must have looked a mess, but never the less I continued into the village. I knocked on the door of the first house. An elderly lady answered the door. The moment she saw the state I was in, she ushered me inside and offered me a cup of tea. She sat me down on her counter and asked me my name.  
“I’m Serena.” I answered softly. She smiled at me kindly.  
“Well, Serena, how did you end up in such a state, then?”   
“My mother died. I ran away.” My answer was curt, but my voice trembled a bit.   
“Oh you poor dear. What about your father?” She asked, stroking my hair back from my eyes.  
I merely shrugged. “I don’t know where he is. I’ve never met him.”  
The old lady tutted slightly. “Perhaps we could find him. Do you know his name, dear?”  
“His name is Sherlock Holmes. My mother said he was a…consulting detective?” I had no idea what a consulting detective was so the last bit came out as a question.   
The lady frowned. “A consulting detective? I’ve never heard of such a thing.”  
I just shrugged. I hadn’t either.   
“Hmm, you stay here, dear, I’ll go make some calls and see if we can’t find that father of yours.” The lady made her way into another room, leaving me sitting on her kitchen counter with a mug of tea in my hand.   
The lady did not return for at least 20 minutes.   
“Well, it seems your Uncle, Mycroft Holmes, is some important member of the British Government.” The lady had returned, looking rather pale. “I’m to take you to the Town Hall, where he will send some men to come pick you up…” The lady was not happy with the arrangement. Well, of course not. Who wants to leave a six year old girl in the care of men you had no idea about? But she held out her hand to me anyway. I did not take it; I just jumped down from the counter.  
“I can get there by myself, if you tell me where it is.” I said, not wanting to trouble the lady anymore. She looked apprehensive, but nodded.  
“Just down the street, dear, on the other side of the town square. Do be careful!”  
I smiled at her. “Thank you, ma’am.” I said politely, then left the house, leaving the elderly lady looking startled and a bit uneasy.  
I made my way down the street slowly, mulling over what I had learned in my mind. I had an Uncle. An Uncle who was important in the Government. I began to wonder where he was going to take me. Was I going to meet my father? For six years I had not even known of his existence. I realized that the last words my mother had spoken to me were about my father. Had she known? Had she known she was never going to come back to our little cottage? A place even after six years I could not bring myself to call home? These thoughts floated around in my mind and before I knew it I was standing in front of an imposing building that could only be this small village’s town hall. I may have been intelligent, independent and resourceful, but I was still only six years old. I trembled slightly, unsure of what to expect as three men approached me.  
“Serena Holmes?” One of them asked. I gulped and nodded. The other two took my arms and gently guided me to a black car that waited nearby. I entered the car without protest, feeling slightly numb. The car began to move as soon as I was settled.   
It must have been a long ride, because I had fallen asleep. I awoke to a gentle shaking of my shoulder. Once I was somewhat awake, I was pulled, a bit less gently, from the car. I blinked in the sunlight and saw a beautiful manor house before me. On the steps stood a man who appeared to be waiting for me. He came forward towards me.  
“You must be Serena. My name is Mycroft Holmes and I am your Uncle.” The man extended his hand towards me, the one that wasn’t clutching an umbrella, and I hesitantly held my own hand out to him. He took my hand in his and shook it firmly. “Please come inside, my dear. Tonight you will stay here with me and tomorrow we shall take you to see your father.” He told me and put a hand on my back and subtly guided me up the steps and into his stately home.   
So here I was, on the brink of my new life. I had no idea what to expect.


	2. Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena meets her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the second chapter, in which Serena meets her father. It’s a little longer than the last chapter, but then again, I go into a little more detail and it takes place over a slightly larger span of time. So, read, review and enjoy!

To say that my stay with my Uncle Mycroft had been comfortable would be an understatement. Never had I slept in such a soft bed, or in such a nice nightdress. I had found the beautiful cotton nightie lying on the bed in the room Mycroft himself had led me too. I felt like a princess. I was completely dwarfed by the large bed that sat in the center of one wall. It even had a canopy above it. My Uncle left me there, telling me that if needed anything, there would be a man posted outside my room all night.   
I crossed the room to open the door on the other side to reveal a large bathroom. I went over to the tub and turned on the water. I did not want to go to sleep in that lovely bed in my current state. I glanced in the mirror and saw that my hair had come nearly all the way out of its tight braids and there was dirt smeared on my face. I was a complete mess. I was tall for my age, but I was still a child, small and slim. I turned away from my reflection. I always assumed I looked like my father, because I knew I looked nothing like my mother. I had higher cheekbones, my hair was naturally very curly, my eyes were a silvery grey. I had little of my mother in me and I knew it. But strangely this did not bother me. I did not want to be like her. Despite being a child, I knew full well what she was. It wasn’t hard to read it. If not on her face than on the faces of the men and women who had sometimes visited our cottage.   
When I had finished my bath, I put on the nightdress provided and slipped into the warm and comfortable bed, my hair still wet from washing. As my eyes drifted shut I wondered absently what my father would be like. And most of all I wondered what he would think of me.  
~~~  
When I awoke in the morning, I snuggled into the pillows and warm duvet of the giant bed, slowly remembering where I was and all that had happened yesterday. So much had happened and I had had little time to react. First, I had woken up to a police officer informing me my mother was dead, then my run through the forest. Then being taken away by those men and meeting my Uncle. I also remembered that today I was going to meet my father. And that I still knew so little about the man who was my father.  
I poked my head out from under the sheets when I heard a noise. It was the door opening. There stood my Uncle, and a woman who carried a brush and a pile of clothes.   
“Good morning, Serena. I trust you slept well.” It was not a question, just a statement. “This is Miss Dasher, she will help you get ready to go meet you father today.” He indicated the woman next to him and she smiled at me, coming towards me as I pushed the bedcovers off me. “Well, I’ll leave you in her capable hands then. Miss Dasher, please have you ready within the hour.” He nodded curtly to her and even offered me a small smile.  
“Now dear, did you take a bath last night?” Miss Asher asked me after my Uncle had left. I nodded, clambering out of the large bed. “Okay then, come and sit in this chair and I will brush your hair all nice for you.”   
“Alright.” I said and went to sit in the chair that Miss Asher indicated which stood in front of a table with a tall mirror on it. Gently the woman pulled the brush through my hair. I couldn’t help but be reminded of when my mother had done this. It seemed as if the only time she had shown affection to me was when she was brushing out my long dark curls. She always tried to make me look beautiful. She said any child with parents like mine should look as beautiful as possible. I didn’t understand her at the time and to be honest I still did not understand what she had meant. All of the sudden there was something wet on my cheek. I raised my hand to my face and realized I was crying. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw the tears silently making their way down my face.  
“Poor dear.” Miss Asher had noticed the tears too. “They told me what happened. I can’t imagine, losing your mother at such a young age. It must be hard on you. You’re very brave.” I smiled at her in the mirror, the tears slowed down, but they were still there. I blinked a few times and tried to dry the tears with the backs of my hands.  
“I’m fine.” I insisted. She just shrugged and resumed brushing out my hair until the curls shone brilliantly and hung nearly to my waist. Then she passed me the clothing she had brought with her, a soft purple jumper and a pair of dark jeans, which I put on after removing the nightgown. She readjusted my hair slightly, then announced I was beautiful. I looked in the mirror and was startled by my appearance, in contrast to what I had looked like last night. I looked like myself again, in a way. I jumped down from the chair again, my curls bouncing as I did so, which made Miss Asher smile.   
“Alright, dear, now it’s time to go.” She held out her hand, in which I placed my much smaller one. She led me out of the room. Through the large house we went and out the front door. There was a car waiting there, which I was ushered into by some more men I did not know. Once I was in the car, I saw that my Uncle Mycroft was there also and a woman who was absorbed in a mobile phone. It looked a lot like the one mother had owned, that she had never let anyone else touch. Not even me. But I could tell it was a different kind of phone.   
“Serena, do you know anything about your father?” Uncle Mycroft asked me. I shrugged.  
“Mother told me he was a…a consulting detective? And his name is Sherlock Holmes.” I replied, stumbling a bit, still having no idea what a consulting detective.  
“He has also been pretending to be dead for the past 5 and a half years.” He told me.   
“Pretending to be dead?” I asked, curious. My mother had said that my father was very much alive.  
“Yes, but I have been in contact with him nearly the entire time and he has agreed to meet you today and that tomorrow you will return to his old home with him and perhaps meet some of his…friends.” The way he said friends made me think there was something more there, but I didn’t ask any questions.  
“Okay.” Was all I said. We spent the rest of the car ride in silence, the only noise the tapping of the woman’s fingers on her phone.  
When the car finally stopped Mycroft gestured for me to exit the car through the door that had been opened for me. Outside I saw a busy street and a café. Sitting at a table outside the café was a man…who stood when I got out of the car. He slowly approached me.   
“Hello. You are Serena?” He asked me, it was barely a question, as if he knew the answer already. It was then that I knew. This man could only be my father, Sherlock Holmes. Something about his hair, his cheekbones and the look in his eyes told me that.  
“Daddy?” My voice was small and meek, for once I sounded like the six-year-old girl that I was. He crouched down in front of me. There was something like a smile on his face.  
“Yes, Serena, I’m your Daddy.” He told me. Without another word I flung myself at him. There were tears pouring down my face as I snuggled into his shoulder. He was startled at first but then hesitantly wrapped his arms around me.  
“Are you going to see him now, Sherlock? You know he’s always wanted children. That and your return will make him happy Sherlock. Don’t let him suffer anymore Sherlock. And give this girl a family.” Mycroft’s voice sounded far away as he spoke to my Daddy. I didn’t understand what he meant or who he was talking about.  
“Yes, Mycroft. It has been too long. Mycroft, do you think he…returns my feelings?” My Daddy’s voice sounded weak, and I snuggled closer to him. He stood, lifting me with him and I wrapped my arms and legs around him and clung to him like he was a tree.   
“You know he does, Sherlock. Haven’t you seen him? He’s still in that flat. And every day he falls into a deeper depression. There has never been a doubt in my mind that he is madly in love with you.” Now things began to fall into place for me. My Daddy was in love. And the person he loved thought he was dead. Was I going to have two fathers, not just one? Was Uncle Mycroft right? Were we going to be a family? How had my life gone from boring and lonely to happy and family-filled in just one short day? There was a bright smile on my face as I pressed myself close to my Daddy as he carried me away, presumably to meet the man he loved.


	3. Bonus: Losing Grip (John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John suffers while Sherlock is "dead".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little bonus chapter about what happened to John while Sherlock was away.

“One more thing. One more Miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don’t be dead.”  
John didn’t do anything drastic when Sherlock died. He went to see his therapist once. But she couldn’t help him. But if you could have really seen him in those years without Sherlock, the sight would have made you cry. Every night before he went to bed and each morning when he woke up he whispered the words;  
“Please Sherlock. Come back, for me. Please.”  
He stayed at Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson gave him the same discounted rate she had given Sherlock. He immersed himself in work at the surgery. He took on as many hours as they would let him. He spoke only to his patients. He never went out for drinks. He didn’t date. He didn’t do anything really.  
When he was at home, he would sometimes go into Sherlock’s room and curl up in the center of the bed and mull over his feelings for the consulting detective. It was a few days after the funeral, as he lay curled in Sherlock’s sheets that he realized his true feelings for the man. He loved him. With all his heart. Sherlock was his everything. What he wanted more than anything was to see the man again and wrap his arms tight around him and whisper, “I love you” in his ear over and over.   
Several of the other doctors at the surgery as well as Lestrade and Mycroft tried to set him up on dates and invite him out for drinks. But he would just shake his head, fake a smile and shut himself away in his room, or sometimes Sherlock’s.   
~~  
Each year on the anniversary of Sherlock’s death, John would visit his grave. He would stand there and recite a monologue and cry.  
“Sherlock, please come back, please don’t be dead. Sherlock. I…I need you. Sherlock you are my best friend. Sherlock please. Please don’t be dead. Please. Sherlock…I love you.”  
Over and over he would say these words, his voice thick with tears. He would set flowers on the grave of his friend, which he knows is a sappy gesture, but he can’t help it, and then stand in silence for a few minutes. Then he would dry his tears and go home. He never works on this day. He spends the entire day curled up on Sherlock’s bed and alternates between crying and talking to the skull, which now resides beside Sherlock’s bed, next to a picture of Sherlock and John together, laughing at a crime scene.   
~~  
Sometimes John will pretend that Sherlock is there, proclaiming his boredom, or deducing what John has done that day.   
~~  
In the five and a half years that John has lived like this, never once has he stopped loving Sherlock, or hoping, wishing, dreaming for Sherlock’s return. He thinks about Sherlock nearly every minute of every day. He texts Sherlock’s phone, never getting a reply, but sometimes pretending he does.   
~~  
John is quiet now. He only speaks when he has to, for patients, or when he pretending he is speaking to Sherlock. This unnerves and worries people. Especially when people like Mrs. Hudson overhear his pretend conversations. Mrs. Hudson worries about John constantly. Many a time she has found John sound asleep in Sherlock’s bed. She will just smile and pull the covers up over him. She tries to keep the flat as clean as possible for him, knowing he rarely thinks of anything but Sherlock or his work.   
~~  
The truth about John Watson is that to an outsider he may seem alright, but on the inside he is losing his grip on life. Slowly he succumbs to darkness. Sometimes he wishes he could sleep for days, and sometimes he wishes he never had to sleep again.   
His friends see it. Mrs. Hudson sees it, Molly sees it. Lestrade sees it. Mycroft sees it. But to everyone else, he is just the quiet doctor. But inside he is dying, and no one else but those four know. A terrible truth that only they can see. The horrible sight of a friend slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was painful to write. And painfully easy. I’ve been depressed too. Maybe not quite this much, but I can relate to what John is feeling. Up next: Sherlock's years away from John.


	4. Bonus: Hunting and Haunting (Sherlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we will find out what Sherlock was doing in those five and a half years he was presumed dead. Read, review and enjoy!

“Goodbye, John.”  
The years away from John were hard on Sherlock, but, due to the fact that he was supposed to be dead, only two people noticed. The two people that knew he was alive, his brother Mycroft and Molly. For the first few years all Sherlock did was attempt to hunt down Moriarty and his men and to watch John from afar. He listened to every monologue at his “grave”. He followed John on the street, lurked outside his work, even snuck into Baker Street to watch him sleep, in Sherlock’s bed.  
Sherlock had known for far longer that he was in love with John. He did not understand what he was feeling, at first. Heck, he’d even Googled it, trying to figure out what was wrong. Slowly, in the two years he lived with John leading up to his “death”, he came to terms with his feelings. But Moriarty got in the way. That and John’s constant “We’re not a couple” “I’m not his date” and “I’m not gay” insistences. He believed that John would never return his feelings, so he kept his mouth shut.  
When he first received the texts from John, after the Fall, he had to fight the urge to reply. The texts came nearly every day. Silly things sometimes. John would tell him about a particularly stressful day at work, or how Lestrade had said there was a case Sherlock would have liked. But mostly it was declarations of love, and longing, which made Sherlock’s heart soar and plummet respectively.   
He would stand in the shadows at the cemetery each year and listen to John’s tear-filled speeches and fight tears himself. And after John had gone he would go and pick up the flowers John had left and he would take them and leave.   
Molly would call him and beg him to come home, for John. In the first years, Sherlock’s resolve was steadfast, he was knee-deep in Moriarty’s criminal web and he needed to stay away just a little longer.   
It was five years after his “Fall” that Sherlock finally found what he thought were the last of Moriarty’s men. He knew the sniper, Sebastian Moran was still out there, but that was a man he knew he would not find and he should not waste his time trying to.  
So it was his last few months that were the hardest for Sherlock. Mycroft kept insisting it was time. Time to come back. So did Molly. But Sherlock still wasn’t sure of John’s feelings, which Mycroft and Molly found stupid because of all the unanswered texts and graveside speeches. But Sherlock still could not be sure. Besides, what was to guarantee John would actually want a relationship with him? He hadn’t before, was it so different now.  
When Mycroft phoned him to say that he had a daughter, Sherlock was startled to say the least. Mycroft informed him that somehow Irene Adler had managed to get herself pregnant with Sherlock’s child. Sherlock insisted he had never slept with her. Mycroft just said she must have found some other way then, because the girl’s paternity test and birth certificate proved that Sherlock was indeed her father. Besides, Mycroft said, it seemed as if Irene had told the girl about Sherlock, at least a few things. But then the fool of a woman had gone and gotten herself killed and left the six-year-old girl to fend for herself.   
But Mycroft insisted that Sherlock not worry, the girl would stay with him for the night. But, Sherlock was going to meet his daughter in the morning, no buts about it. And after that, if all went well, Mycroft said it was time to go see John. He said he’s drag Sherlock by his ear if he had to. Sherlock was terrified. To meet his daughter and return to John all in one day would be an…experience he would not likely forget. He had no idea how John would react. He hoped the man would not be too angry with him, though he expected at least a little anger. John had every right to be angry with him. Every right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, next up, Sherlock returns to Baker Street with his daughter in tow. Back to the perspective of Serena, until the next bonus chapter (which might be a lemon if you ask nicely).


	5. Papa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock brings Serena and returns to John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, happy reunion in this chapter! Fluff for everyone! And Serena finally acts her age. Yeah, she was kinda acting older than she really is in the first two chapters. But now she’ll be a cute six year old girl, even though there are some darker parts of the chapter, and Sherlock is…well he’s Sherlock, so how much can we actually expect from him, and of course he doesn’t know the first thing about taking care of a child. But don’t worry, and get ready to giggle along with Serena for most of this chapter! I apologize profusely if this chapter doesn’t make as much sense as the others, and it may be a bit confusing, because I am overtired but have I so many ideas and so much desire to write this story. Sorry for the super long author note, but its followed by my longest chapter yet, so hopefully that helps! Read, review and enjoy!

My daddy carried me to the street corner where he signaled a taxi and bundled me gently inside.   
“221B Baker Street” He told the driver, who nodded into the rearview mirror and began to drive.   
I snuggled into my Daddy’s side as the cab drove through London. It was as if I let go off him, he too would disappear. He seemed like he wasn’t quite sure how to handle this situation, but I thought he was doing fairly well.   
When the car pulled to a stop, my Daddy lifted me out. This time he didn’t carry me, but he held my hand. He knocked on a door labeled 221B. A few moments, and some irritated grunts and curses later, a short blond man opened the door. The look on the man’s face told me that he knew my Daddy, and was surprised to see him. I assumed that this was the man my Daddy loved.  
“S-Sherlock?” The man spoke.  
“John.” My Daddy replied, with a nod and a soft smile. It was then that the man, John, noticed me. He got over some of his surprise and crouched down in front of me.  
“And who might you be, sweetheart?” He asked me.  
“I’m Serena!” I answered brightly, smiling widely at him.  
“This is my daughter.” My Daddy explained to him.   
“Daughter?” John exclaimed, obviously startled.   
My Daddy nodded.  
“Well, you two had best come in then. You have a whole lot of explaining to do, Sherlock Holmes.” He turned around and went back inside. Me and my Daddy followed him. Daddy closed the door behind us. We headed up a flight of stairs and into a small living area.   
“I never believed you were dead, you know.” John told my Daddy. Daddy sat down in a leather chair, John in another. With a grin I crawled onto John’s lap and perched myself there and watched my Daddy. Both men were startled, but it was hardly noticeable.  
“I know.” My Daddy replied.  
“You-what? Were you spying on me the entire time?!” John had started to get angry. But I looked up at him to see that tears were making their way down his face.   
“Yes, John.” Daddy replied. I looked up at John’s face again, and knew that had I not been on his lap, he would already have gotten up. He looked angry and upset at the same time.  
“Why, Sherlock? Why didn’t you come back? Because of her?” John asked my Daddy, absentmindedly stroking my hair as he spoke his last words.  
“No, I only met her today.”  
“Only met her—Sherlock! You weren’t aware you had a daughter? And who on earth is her mother?” His tone started out surprised, then became a bit scolding, and finally, the last bit came out quite jealous.   
“Well, according to Mycroft, her mother is Irene Adler, but just how that happened I have no idea.”  
“WOULDN’T YOU KNOW IF YOU’D SLEPT WITH HER, SHERLOCK HOLMES?!?!” The jealousy and anger was clear in John’s voice and I was frightened by the intensity of it.   
“Well, the thing is…I didn’t sleep with her.” My Daddy was becoming quite flustered. I jumped down from John’s lap and went to hug my Daddy. Then I went to sit on the couch and I watched them both.   
“Didn’t sleep with—But Sherlock, how did she manage to get herself pregnant with your kid then?”  
“I have no idea.”  
“You’re Sherlock Holmes, you always have an idea!”  
“Well I was thinking about other things!”  
“Oh, like what?”  
“Like you!”  
“Me?”  
“Yes, you, John. I’ve missed you terribly! You have no idea how many times I wanted to come back and see you. And I listened to all those graveside speeches, and I saw how sad you were. It tore me up inside! But I knew I had to stay away. To make sure it was safe! I used to watch you, on the camera’s Mycroft has in the flat, and I snuck in a few times. I heard all those things you were saying. And I wanted so badly to say I felt the same way, which I do…but I couldn’t come back, and it was awful, and I—“ His rambling was cut off when John practically leapt across the gap between them.  
“Shut up, Sherlock.” He whispered. Then they were kissing. I was giggling and clapping. My smile was so big it started to hurt, but I kept smiling brighter as my Daddy returned his kiss. They broke apart after a few moments to look at me. I giggled more.  
“Can we be a family now? Can you be my Papa?” I looked at John, my Papa, who smiled at me.  
“Sure, I can be your Papa, sweetheart.” He replied. My Daddy kissed him on the cheek, which made me giggle again.  
“Yay!” I exclaimed, rushing forward to hug them both. The three of us curled up in my Daddy’s chair.  
“So, how did you come to only just meet your daughter today?” Papa asked Daddy.  
“Well, Mycroft called me last night, telling me he’d found a girl that claimed to be my daughter, and that he had verified that she was with her birth certificate and a paternity test, which Mycroft got rushed. She is indeed my daughter, though she looks enough like me that anyone could tell she was. And this morning, Mycroft brought her to meet me at a café, then we came here. She stayed with Mycroft last night.” Daddy explained. I just snuggled into both of them.  
“How did Mycroft find her?” Papa asked, but in a tone that suggested he already had an idea what the answer would be.  
“I think she ran off after her mother died. She was supposedly looking for me. She visited a woman, who made some calls, which eventually got to Mycroft, and he sent some men to pick her up.” My Daddy continued.  
“So Irene’s dead then?” Papa looked a tiny bit smug, but looked like he was trying to stay calm and relaxed for my sake, as if any mention of my mother would upset me.  
“Well…this is Irene Adler we’re talking –“ My Daddy began, then looked down at me, then gave my Papa, a look that said can we finish this part of the conversation when our daughter is not in the room? My Papa gave a tiny nod and a smile.  
“So, um, Serena, how old are you?” My Papa asked me, as if trying to subtly change the subject. I smiled at him.  
“I’m six!” I answered, with a giggle.  
“So, what do you think about all this?” Papa asked me. I giggled.  
“I think I’m going to like living with you guys way better than living with my mother.” Was my answer. My Daddy and Papa both frowned slightly.  
“Why is that, Serena?” My Daddy asked, a bit curtly.  
“Well, Mother was never really there. Well she was, but it felt like she wasn’t. She would brush my hair out, and dress me, or pick clothes for me to wear, but she did little else. She’d bring home food for me, and expect me to eat while she…talked…to people in another room. But I knew she wasn’t just talking to them. I overheard her once, after taking a man into another room, after the man had been sitting in the chair across from me for a bit. She told the man, ‘She’s just there as a pretty face for you to look at before I take you in here and you get –‘ well, then she said a bad word which I shouldn’t say.” I looked up to see the horror on Papa’s face. My Daddy on the other hand, looked somewhat curious.  
“I assume she said ‘get fucked by me’” My Daddy said. My eyes widened, and Papa hit Daddy on the arm.  
“Sherlock! You can’t swear in front of your six year old daughter!” He scolded Daddy. I giggled. Then he grew even more serious. “She kept her there while she was with… clients?” He continued, obviously not happy about it.  
“It’s okay, Papa, I would go to the other side of our cottage and listen to music with headphones.” Then my eyes widened. “Oh no, I left all my music and other things in the cottage!” I exclaimed.   
“Well, I’ll call Mycroft and ask him to go get them for you, Serena.” Daddy told me. Then he tried to reach into his pocket to get his phone. “Um, John, Serena, I left my phone in my jacket…I’m going to have to get up…” He sounded like he really wasn’t happy about that fact. I giggled and untangled myself from my fathers, and hoped down off the chair. My Papa looked much more reluctant to move, as if the moment he let go of my Daddy, Daddy would disappear. Finally, with a kiss on Daddy’s cheek, he heaved himself out of the chair. He picked me up and we went to sit in his chair while Daddy called Uncle Mycroft.   
“Papa?” I asked, looking up at him.  
“Yes, sweetheart?” He answered, his hand stroking my hair out of my eyes.  
“Are we all going to live here now?” I asked.  
“Well, it’s up to Sherlock really, but I’d like us to stay here.” He replied, then his eyebrows came together as if he’s thought of something, and he continued, “But I’m not sure where you will sleep. There’s only two bedrooms and I’m not sure if…if Sherlock and I are ready to share a room.”  
“Why not, Papa?” I asked, confused.  
“Well, Serena, I may have been in love with your Daddy for a long time, but technically we’ve only just started our relationship…we’re not quite at the…sharing a bed stage yet.” I could tell that Papa was struggling to explain it to me.   
“Why not?” I asked again. I was six, and I didn’t understand the implications of “sharing a bed” as my Papa was indicating just yet. But Papa didn’t have to answer me because Daddy came back.  
“Well, we’re going to Mycroft’s for dinner. He said he should have all her things by then. Also, Lestrade will be there.” My Daddy told us, not looking happy about the last fact. I wondered who Lestrade was.  
“Lestrade? You mean Molly was right? They are together?” Papa asked.  
“Apparently, yes.” Daddy replied, not looking happy about it.  
“Who is Lestrade?” I asked.  
“Lestrade is you Uncle Mycroft’s boyfriend.” Papa told me.  
“So…would he be my Uncle too?” I asked, excited to be gaining another family member.  
“Well, I suppose. You’ll have to ask if you can call him Uncle.” My Papa answered with a shrug.  
“Well, anyway, Mycroft is sending a car.” Daddy said.   
“Him and his bloody cars.” Papa muttered under his breath. I looked at him strangely.  
“Never mind, sweetheart.” He told me, kissing the top of my head. I was startled, because no one had ever done that to me before. But I had seen parents do it to their children, so it made me feel happy, that my Papa was really my parent now. I smiled up at him.   
We watched television until Uncle Mycroft’s car came to pick us up. I was bundled into the back and snuggled between Daddy and Papa.  
The ride was fairly short, and we arrived at the same house where I had spent last night. This time we were led to a dining room. The table was set beautifully, and two men sat at one end of the table, one of them I recognized as my Uncle Mycroft, the other I assumed was Lestrade. I wasn’t sure if I could call him Uncle yet, since my Papa had said I had to ask permission.   
“Ah, there you are, brother.” Uncle Mycroft addressed my Daddy. My Daddy just glared at him. I could tell they didn’t get along very well.  
“Blame your car if we’re late.” He replied curtly.  
“Sherlock.” Papa scolded him gently. Daddy just pouted a bit.  
“It’s nice to see you smiling, John.” The man I assumed was Lestrade told my Papa.  
“So, you and Mycroft, eh?” My Papa teased him. Lestrade blushed and smiled. I went up to him.  
“You’re called Lestrade? Is that your last name? What’s your first name? Can I call you Uncle?” I rapidly asked him.  
“Wow, Sherlock, she’s certainly your daughter.” He looked at my Daddy and laughed. Then he looked down at me. “Nice to meet you, Serena. Yes, Lestrade is my last name. My first name is Greg, and if you want you can call me Uncle Greg.” I smiled brightly and giggled.  
“Okay! I’ll call you Uncle Greg!” I said, then I ran back to my Papa. “See, Papa, I asked if I could call him Uncle and he said yes!” I told him proudly. Everyone started to laugh and I giggled too.  
We all sat down, and dinner was served. It was amazing. Most of my life I’d spent eating takeout food. Mind you, it was sometimes quite expensive take out from fancy restaurants, but I had never had a meal like this. The food was really good, and we all talked and laughed. Well most of us, anyway. Mostly me, Papa, and Uncle Greg. Uncle Mycroft and Daddy spent most of the time arguing with each other. I thought it was really funny.  
“Okay, so Mycroft, have you figured out how it is possible for Serena to exist?” Papa asked Uncle Mycroft when dinner was over and we had all moved to another room to sit in comfortable chairs and couches and have tea and coffee.   
“Well, actually, yes.” Uncle Mycroft replied. He looked at me and I smiled at him.  
“It seems that Irene Adler…managed to get a hold of some of Sherlock’s…sperm.” He explained. Both Papa and Daddy looked startled.  
“How on earth did she manage that?” Papa exclaimed.  
“From what I gather, when she drugged Sherlock, after that whole scandal with those photographs, it seems she…acquired a…sample.”  
“What? Why?” Papa asked.  
“To impregnate herself, apparently.” It was my Daddy who said this. He did not look very happy.   
“Oh well, now we have Serena, so I suppose it isn’t the worst thing ever.” Papa said calmly, placing a hand on Daddy’s leg, attempting to calm him, too.  
After this point, I fell asleep, curled up between my Papa and Daddy. When I woke up again, I was being carried to a car by my Daddy, Papa was there, holding a suitcase, which I assumed was filled with my things from the cottage. I snuggled against my Daddy and fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have discovered how Irene managed to have Sherlock’s child. I wanted Sherlock to still be a virgin, so I made it happen this way. Next up…um…shopping! Sherlock and John take Serena shopping. Sherlock will complain the entire time. After that, well…I still have to decide. I may do some cute scenes to fill in and then maybe a bonus lemon, before we resume the story a few years later, when Serena is 9, to be exact.


	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, John and Serena go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah here we are, a new chapter! So today, our little family is going to go shopping. And as many people may be aware, Sherlock is not a fan of shopping. And he’s gonna make that quite well known! Anyway, here we go! Read, review and enjoy!

“Do we have to, John? Can’t we just stay here? Maybe we could leave Serena with Mrs. Hudson, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind, and then the two of us could spend the day together!” I could hear my Daddy’s voice as I woke up the next morning. I was snuggled in blankets on the couch.   
“Yes, Sherlock, we are taking Serena shopping! Did you see some of the things from the cottage? Can you believe that Irene actually dressed her like that!?” Came my Papa’s response. I sat up to find that I could see them in the kitchen, sitting at the table and arguing with each other.   
“How do you know Serena didn’t choose those clothes?”   
“Sherlock, she’s six! No six year old would willingly dress like that!”  
“No six year old that you know of! Perhaps my daughter does like to dress like that!”  
“Do you really want your daughter to dress like that at six?”  
My Daddy didn’t answer, well he did mumble something I couldn’t hear, but it seemed as if my Papa was not impressed.  
“Sherlock Holmes, we are taking Serena shopping and that is final!” Papa told him in a tone that suggested there would be no more arguments. Daddy just continued to grumble. Papa sighed. I got up and made my way into the kitchen.   
“What’s for breakfast?” I asked. I pretended I hadn’t heard their argument.  
“Good morning, sweetheart.” Papa smiled and pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head. “Breakfast? Well, I could make you some toast, or maybe some eggs? What would you like?”  
“Could I have some eggs, please, Papa?” I requested. Papa nodded.  
“Of course, sweetheart.” He said, and went to the stove.  
“Good morning, Daddy,” I said, turning to my Daddy, who had not spoken yet. He had his head down on the table and appeared to be pouting. He looked up at me.  
“There is nothing good about this morning.” Was his reply. I blinked at him.  
“Sherlock, be nice to your daughter.” Papa scolded Daddy. Daddy just grunted.  
“Fine. Good morning, Serena.” He said grudgingly. Papa rolled his eyes.  
“Sherlock, just behave, will you.” Papa told him  
“You didn’t mind me misbehaving last night.”   
“Sherlock! Your daughter is right here! Don’t say such things in front of her!”  
“Um, Papa…what is Daddy talking about?” I asked, rather confused.  
“Nothing, sweetheart.” Papa said, in a tone that indicated he was not happy with the direction this conversation was going. I decided not to question it anymore. Before any one could say anything else, Papa was serving me my eggs, and I devoured them hungrily.   
“At least she eats.” Papa said.  
“I eat too!” Daddy exclaimed, a little annoyed. Then he stole some eggs off my plate.  
“Daddy!” I cried. Then I turned to Papa. “Papa! Daddy stole some of my eggs!”  
“Sherlock, if you want eggs, I will make you some, don’t steal your daughter’s!” Papa hit Daddy lightly with the spatula that was still in his hand.  
“Nope, I’m full now.” Daddy looked strangely smug and Papa gave an exasperated sigh. I just shrugged and finished my eggs. Papa finished cleaning up and turned back to me.  
“So, Serena, how would you like to go shopping today?” Papa asked me.  
“Oh, can we? Can we buy lots of purple clothes? I love purple! It’s my favorite color!” I was excited. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my Daddy roll his eyes and drop his head back down on the table.  
“Certainly, sweetheart.” Papa replied, then glared at Daddy. I smiled and giggled.  
“Yay!” I exclaimed happily. I went to find my coat from the suitcases Uncle Mycroft had given us last night that held all my things from the cottage. After digging through for a while I found the violet colored coat. I remembered when I had begged my mother to buy me that. I put it on and returned to the kitchen. I was still wearing the clothes Uncle Mycroft had given me, but I didn’t care.   
“Okay! I’m all ready to go! Can we go now?” I announced. Papa laughed and Daddy groaned.  
“Sherlock, go get your coat, we’re going now.”  
“But John.” Daddy whined. Papa laughed.  
“Go, Sherlock.”  
Daddy grumbled but went to go get his coat while I giggled.   
Finally we were all ready to go and Papa called a cab. We went to a really really big store. The biggest store I’d ever seen. Daddy whipped out a credit card and handed it to Papa.  
“Courtesy of Mycroft. No limit. Buy whatever you want.” He informed us. I let out a squeal and ran towards the first purple item I saw.   
Three hours later, Papa held at least twelve bags of clothing. Every last item was purple. Except for the jeans. Only some of those were purple. I’d even gotten a couple of really cute skirts and some sundresses.   
“Can we go to the toy store?” I asked. I had never been to a toy store before. Daddy sighed, and Papa shrugged. I dragged them off towards the toy section.   
Another two hours and a lunch break later and now even Daddy was laden with bags.   
“Where are you going to put all these things, Serena?” Daddy asked tiredly.   
“In my room.” I answered quickly but then I looked at Papa, “Wait, do I have a room?” I asked, glancing between him and Daddy. Papa looked slightly embarrassed and Daddy looked absolutely thrilled.  
“You can have John’s room and John can move in with me!” He announced, clapping his hands together. Papa sighed.  
“Well I suppose we have no other choice. And honestly, I’m not going to object.” He said, his smile slowly growing. Daddy smirked at him.  
When we got home, Papa and Daddy put all my bags in what was now going be my room and then Daddy and Papa moved all of Papa’s things into Daddy’s room. I spent the afternoon modeling my new clothes for my amazing fathers.   
In the evening we curled up on the couch together and watched TV, until Papa insisted it was time for me to go to bed.  
I did not object. I was very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is such a child, isn’t he? Well that was fun to write. Next up,, Serena meets Mrs. Hudson. It will be set the morning after this chapter.


	7. Landlady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena meets Mrs. Hudson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toyed with the idea of having Serena consider Mrs. Hudson her grandmother, but I wasn’t sure. I wondered what she’d call Mrs. Hudson…maybe Nana, or Gran, maybe Granny, or Grandma…perhaps she’ll just call her Mrs. Hudson…I really had trouble deciding…Well, you’re just gonna have to wait and see what I settled on. Read, review and enjoy!

“John, is it true? Mycroft called me yesterday, but I wasn’t sure if I should believe him?” A voice wafted into the room from the hallway. I could tell it was a woman, and an elderly one at that. I wondered who she was.  
I was sitting at the kitchen table, guarding my plate of food from my Daddy, after what had happened yesterday with the eggs. Papa was making himself breakfast and Daddy was peering into his microscope. Papa looked up and smiled as a woman made her way into the kitchen.  
“Good morning, Mrs. Hudson. If you mean about Sherlock being back, yes he is.” Papa told her. Her eyes widened when she saw my Daddy.   
“Sherlock Holmes! Don’t you dare do that to us again! John was a mess!” The woman called Mrs. Hudson rushed forward to hug my Daddy.  
“I apologize, Mrs. Hudson. I had to stay away to keep you all safe.” He explained.  
“Why, Sherlock, I didn’t know you cared!” Mrs. Hudson exclaimed.  
“Of course I care, Mrs. Hudson, of course I care.” My Daddy said, returning her embrace. When he let her go, she turned to me.  
“And you must be Serena. Mycroft told me about you, too.” She said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her.  
“Hello Mrs. Hudson! It’s nice to meet you!” I told her. She gave me a bright smile.  
“Oh so polite! What a lovely girl!” She gushed. Then she turned to Papa and Daddy. “You two look after her, you hear? Taking care of a child isn’t easy.” She continued, with a pointed look at my Daddy, who rolled his eyes.  
“Of course we will, Mrs. Hudson.” Papa answered, with a playful glare at Daddy. Mrs. Hudson saw this and nearly squealed with delight.  
“So you are together? Finally!” She exclaimed. Papa blushed.  
“Yes, finally indeed.” Daddy said, moving away from his microscope to hug Papa, who blushed even more. I giggled.  
“Just don’t scar your daughter.” Mrs. Hudson warned. I blinked at her.  
“How would they scar me?” I asked. Mrs. Hudson looked a bit startled, as if she had not been expecting me to ask that.  
“Um, well…I only meant…” She trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart, we won’t scar you anyway, so it doesn’t matter.” Papa told me, smiling at me.   
“Oh. Okay, Papa.” I said, still confused, but not going to question it anymore.  
“She is so cute!” Mrs. Hudson said with a bright smile at me.  
“Would you mind watching her for the day? Sherlock and I would like to go out together.” Papa asked Mrs. Hudson.   
“Of course not, dear.” Mrs. Hudson said. “Serena, why don’t we go downstairs and we can make cookies. Have you ever done any baking before, dear?”  
“No, I haven’t. My mother didn’t like to cook at all.” I politely told Mrs. Hudson. Then I pouted at Papa and Daddy. “Why can’t I go with you?” I whined. Papa came and crouched next to me.  
“Well sweetheart, your Daddy and I love spending time with you, but you remember how I told you the first day you were here that your Daddy and I are in love?” He began to explain and I nodded, then he continued, “Well, that means that sometimes we will go on dates, just the two of us.” He finished.   
“Oh, okay Papa. You and Daddy have fun! Me and Mrs. Hudson will bake cookies!” I agreed, smiling.  
“Good girl.” He praised with a smile, then he turned to Daddy. “Okay, Sherlock, let’s go before your daughter convinces me to stay.” I giggled at that. Then I waved at Daddy and Papa as they left. I turned to Mrs. Hudson.  
“So, we’re going to bake cookies?” I asked. She smiled.  
“Yes, we are, dear.” She assured me and held out her hand. I took it and she led me downstairs into what I assumed was her kitchen. I sat down at her kitchen table while she bustled about getting out various ingredients.  
~  
About half an hour later our cookies were ready to go into the oven. Mrs. Hudson let me put on her giant oven mitts and carefully place the tray of cookies into the preheated oven. I smiled happily as we sat back down at the table. She asked me about my fathers, and how my first few days with them had been. Then, finally, almost hesitantly, she asked me about my mother.  
“Her name was Irene Adler. We lived in a small cottage. I went to school in the nearby village. I hardly saw her, except every morning and night, when she would brush out my hair. We didn’t get along very well. She didn’t like to talk to me. I would ask her questions and she would mostly just yell at me to be quiet. The day before she died, she told me about my Daddy. It was the last thing she said to me.” I explained. There wasn’t much else to say about my mother.  
“Oh, you poor dear, it must have been hard, growing up like that.” She said softly. I just shrugged.  
“It was fine. And now I have Daddy and Papa, and everything is much better.” I smiled brightly at her.  
We stopped talking then because the timer went off to signal that the cookies were done. Mrs. Hudson took them out of the oven.  
“Now we just have to let them cool a bit, dear.” She said, and put the tray on the counter.  
“Why can’t we eat them now?” I asked, curious, and really wanting to eat one.  
“Because they are too hot, dear. Don’t want to burn yourself.” She explained with a smile.  
Finally the cookies were cool enough to eat and Mrs. Hudson poured me a glass of milk and we sat there eating cookies. This is what we were still doing when we heard the door open, and Papa poked his head in.   
“Hey, we’re back!” He said, then he saw the cookies, “Mmm, those look good! Want to bring some upstairs, Serena?” I jumped up and hugged him.  
“I missed you, Papa!” I said. Then I turned to Mrs. Hudson. “Can I bring the rest upstairs for Papa and Daddy?”  
“Of course, dear.” Mrs. Hudson replied with a smile, and transferred the rest of the cookies onto a plate and handed it to Papa.  
Together me and Papa went upstairs and had more milk and cookies with Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever had one of those stories that just write themselves? That’s what this chapter did. I had no plan but the prompt when I started writing, and it just kinda developed. Okay, so up next, Serena goes to Scotland Yard and meets Sally!


	8. You’re Dating Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena visits Scotland Yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena meets Sally, who absolutely adores her, and wonders how the “freak” could have produced such a great kid, then Serena shows Sally that Anderson is really an idiot. It was a bit difficult to work from Serena’s perspective…but I think I got it. Though, fair warning, Anderson says some pretty nasty things to Lestrade. It was the only way I could think of to make Sally see that he was an idiot. Also, if Sally seems out of character…blame Serena…she does that to people. So, read, review and enjoy.

Papa and Daddy had gotten a phone call from Uncle Greg. Something about a case that Daddy needed to help them with. I held both Papa and Daddy’s hands as we walked into the building they had called Scotland Yard. There was a woman police officer walking towards us. Suddenly she stopped. She stared at me.  
“Oh hello, little one, how’d you end up with the freaks? Did they steal you?” She asked as she crouched in front of me, smiling brightly.  
“Donovan, this is my daughter, Serena.” My Daddy said curtly, trying to pull me away from her.  
“Your daughter?” She asked, incredulously. I smiled up at her.   
“Hi! What’s your name?” I asked. The surprised look on her face vanished and was replaced by a look of absolute adoration.   
“I’m Sally, little one. Why don’t we go get you something to drink, while your father is working?” She asked me, holding out her hand. I giggled and took her hand.  
“Okay, Sally.” I said, then I looked up and Daddy and Papa, “Is that okay?” Papa smiled and nodded, then pulled Daddy away before he could say anything.   
“Well, let’s go to the kitchen then, Serena.” Sally said. She led me past various offices. Once we reached the kitchen, I saw Uncle Greg and another man talking and drinking coffee.   
“Hi Uncle Greg!” I said with a smile.  
“Hi Serena!” He said back, then nodded at Sally, who raised her eyebrows.  
“Why is the freak’s kid calling you “Uncle Greg”?” She asked, and the other man looked curious too.   
“Um…well…I…” Uncle Greg seemed flustered. I wondered why, but I decided to help him by answering for him.  
“Because he’s my Uncle Mycroft’s boyfriend!” I announced. Uncle Greg’s face went bright red. The other man in the room suddenly spit out his mouthful of coffee, which landed on my face. I shrieked. Sally and Uncle Greg crouched in front of me and wiped off the hot liquid. But the other man didn’t even seem to notice.  
“You’re a fucking poof?” He shouted at Uncle Greg, “And you’re dating THE FREAK’S BROTHER?”  
“ANDERSON! There is a child in the room! You can’t just swear like that!” Sally got up and faced the man. Anderson shrunk back. Uncle Greg got up too.  
“My personal life is none of your business, Anderson.” He said, rather coldly. Then Papa and Daddy came running in. They must have heard my shriek and the shouting.  
“Anderson! What did you do to my daughter!?” My Daddy’s voice had a deadly edge in it, but I barely noticed. By this point my face hurt a lot and the tears rolling down my cheeks weren’t helping. Sally tried to comfort me, and finish wiping the hot coffee off my face.   
“I didn’t do anything, freak!” Anderson insisted. Sally looked up.  
“Yes you did, you idiot. First you spit hot coffee in her face, then you swore and yelled at Lestrade!” Sally countered, her tone quite angry.   
“Serena, sweetheart, are you okay?” Papa asked, ignoring the others and crouching beside Sally in front of me. I didn’t answer, I just kept crying. He examined my face. Then he gently pulled me into his arms and stood up. “She’s got some minor burns that need to be treated.” He said, “Greg, where’s the first aid kit?” he asked, turning to Uncle Greg. Uncle Greg rushed off to retrieve the kit, while Papa set me on the table.  
“Is she okay?” Sally asked softly, coming to stand next to Papa. Papa nodded.  
“She should be fine. I think she’s more terrified than anything. What exactly happened?”  
“Well, I brought her in to get her a drink. She greeted Lestrade as Uncle Greg. I asked Lestrade why that was. He seemed flustered and didn’t want to answer. Then Serena announced that he was dating Mycroft. Anderson took it badly and spit hot coffee in her face, then proceeded to swear at Lestrade, call him a derogatory term for homosexuals, then Letsrade replied that it was none of his business, I shouted at him, and you came in.” Sally summarized, but I barely listened. My face hurt a lot. It felt like it was on fire.   
“Papa…it hurts…” I whispered. He stroked my hair back from my face, careful to avoid the burns.  
“It’s okay sweetheart. I know it hurts. But I’ll make it all better, I promise. I am a doctor after all.”  
“Okay, Papa.” I said, with a hiccup, my tears beginning to slow. Finally Uncle Greg returned with the first aid kit. Papa opened it and gently rubbed some white cream onto my face. It hurt and I flinched a little, but then the burning sensation seemed to lessen, and was replaced by a wonderful cool feeling that I assumed was the cream. I sighed gratefully. Papa turned to Daddy, who was having a yelling match with Anderson. Uncle Greg grabbed Anderson and dragged him from the room. Daddy looked at me and Papa.  
“Sherlock, we should go take her home. The case can wait.” Papa told Daddy after they shared a look. Daddy nodded, but I could tell he was not particularly happy. Sally patted my knee.  
“Hope you feel better, little one. Sorry about Anderson. I never realized he was such an idiot.” She said, smiling at me. I smiled back as Papa picked me up.  
“Bye, Sally!” I called over Papa’s shoulder as he carried me away. Sally smiled and waved back.  
“Bye Serena! You can come see me whenever you want!” She called. Then as she turned, she mumbled to herself, though I barely heard her, “Who knew the freak could produce such an adorable little girl?” A small chuckle was the last thing I heard before Papa carried me out of the building and into a cab. I curled up between Daddy and Papa, and promptly fell asleep, thinking I’d just made a lovely friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Serena. You guys have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter. I had to plan it pretty carefully.  
> Anyway, up next we have…Serena meeting Molly and managing to set her up with Inspector Dimmock!


	9. You Should Ask Her Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena visits Molly with Sherlock and Inspector Dimmock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serena sets up Molly and Inspector Dimmock. Again, this took a lot of careful planning. I really wasn’t sure how I was going to do it, and again, I rewrote it several times, but it ended up fairly short, please don’t hurt me! So, read, review and enjoy!

Papa was at work. If he had been home, I don’t think he would have ever let Daddy take me with him when he got a called from someone called Inspector Dimmock, asking him to come to the St. Barts morgue. Something about a suspicious dead body. But Papa wasn’t home, so Daddy took me with him.   
After we arrived, he introduced me to a woman called Molly, whom he seemed to be friends with. I decided to talk to her.  
“Hello! I’m Serena!” I said.  
“I know, sweetie, your Daddy has told me about you.” She replied, smiling at me.  
“My Papa says I have to ask permission to call people Auntie or Uncle, so can I call you Auntie Molly?” I asked, remembering what Papa told me.  
“Of course you can, sweetie.”  
“Okay, Auntie Molly! Are you a doctor?” I asked. We were in a hospital after all, it seemed a logical question. She smiled.  
“I was trained as a doctor, yes, but I specialize in people that are already dead. I do autopsies, and I run this lab.” She explained to me. Before I could reply, or ask her what an autopsy was, Daddy and Inspector Dimmock came over to us.  
“Molly, do you have the report for that body?” Daddy asked Auntie Molly. I looked up at Inspector Dimmock and saw that he was watching Auntie Molly with a strange expression. I had an idea after that. Maybe he wanted to go on a date with Auntie Molly!   
“Inspector Dimmock! Do you like my Auntie Molly? You should ask her on a date!” I said, tugging on the hem of Inspector Dimmock’s shirt to get his attention. He looked down at me.  
“Oh, hello there, who are you?” He asked me.  
“I’m Serena!” I told him.  
“She’s my daughter.” Daddy told Inspector Dimmock, who smiled.   
“Oh, well, I do like Molly.” He said, his face turning all red. Auntie Molly’s face was red too.  
“So, ask her!” I exclaimed.  
“Alright, I will then. Molly, would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow?” He asked Auntie Molly.  
“Sure!” Auntie Molly replied. I clapped and smiled.   
“Yay!” I said.  
“Okay, Serena, time to go home. John will be home from work soon.” Daddy said and picked me up. He carried me out of the hospital as I watched Inspector Dimmock and Auntie Molly talking. I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it’s really short. I am so sorry. Okay, well, up next we have…John getting sick, and Sherlock and Serena having to “take charge”, so to speak.


End file.
